


Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura learns about language, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, It's a fun time, Not your typical daddy kink fic, Teasing, That's mainly what this whole fic is about lmao, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight dom/sub but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’d gone to the kitchen, half on the chance she’d be around, and half because he was hungry (he was on edge their entire dinner meal and didn’t eat much, worried someone would bring The Thing up again). He silently prayed she didn’t remember what had happened earlier in the day.“Hello, Shiro,” she nodded as she lifted herself up and sat down across from him on the counter top.“Hi Princess.”“Are you going to tell me why you wouldn’t let the paladins say that word today?”She remembered.“What word?” he feigned innocence.“Shiro,” Allura chastised. “You’re hiding something from me about this word. I’m simply curious. Is it a bad word?”He sighed heavily and closed the refrigeration system he’d been staring into the whole time.Or: This is exactly what you think it is. I cracked and wrote a shallura daddy kink fic.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry lmao

It was totally Pidge’s fault. 

Okay, so maybe not all of it was Pidge’s fault, but Shiro was pretty sure she had at least started it. 

Conversational topics between the paladins tended to range from interesting and complex ideas about science or culture all the way to dirty jokes and crude language that he silently prayed Allura or Coran would never ask the meaning of. Some days, the discussion hopped from one end of the spectrum to the other faster than Shiro could get control of the situation and steer the conversation away to something more appropriate again. 

Today was one of those days. Sure, it had begun innocently enough, but he should have known that didn’t mean it was going to stay that way. 

Allura, bless her curious mind, too fascinated with human culture for her own good, was attempting to understand why, or how, everyone inhabiting Earth did not speak the same language. (That was a very long conversation within itself– it did not sit well with her that humans on Earth frequently fought amongst themselves, she was confused as to why they did not all share one uniting culture, and she suddenly seemed apprehensive to approach Earth as an ally. Shiro couldn’t blame her. It was hard to understand sometimes, even being from Earth himself.) When that conversation eventually awkwardly petered out, she asked specifically about “your words that mean the same thing as other words”. 

“You mean synonyms?” Hunk asked. “Your native language doesn’t have those?” 

“I suppose not, or at the very least, most of our Altean words do not translate cleanly into more than one English equivalent.” 

“Huh. That’s weird. A lot of English words have more than one synonym,” Lance chimes in. 

“Sure! There’s even synonyms for things you can call your family. Like you can call your father ‘dad’, which is more informal, but means exactly the same thing when you get down to it,” Pidge remarks. 

“There’s a ton of synonyms for father. Like Pops,” Keith said. 

“Old man,” Hunk supplied. 

“Papá,” Lance contributed, “or padre, but I guess that’s blurring the line between English and Spanish, huh?” 

At this point, Pidge gets a mischievous glint in her eye, which Shiro fails to notice. 

“Or daddy, if you’re into that,” she says. 

“Pidge,” Shiro reprimands and shoots her a sharp look, but the damage is done. Lance is doubled over laughing, Hunk’s body is shaking with the effort of stifling his own laughter, Keith is looking surprisingly amused, and Pidge is smirking like she just made the best joke of the year and knows she is about to win an award for it. Shiro can’t quite get himself to meet Allura’s eyes to see what she looks like, but if the tone of her voice when she poses her next question is anything to go by, she must look absolutely and utterly lost.

“Why is that funny?” she inquires as he feels her gaze land on his face, and Shiro is going to die. 

They’ve been in a very on and off relationship. Since his resurrection, Allura had warily come back around (he knew that his clone hadn’t always been kind to her- he unfortunately had those memories) and they’d tentatively started ‘dating’ again. Before Shiro had died, they’d even gone so far as to have sexual trysts on occasion, so he didn’t know why he was so overcome with embarrassment at the thought of later having to explain the ‘daddy kink’ to Allura, when the paladins weren’t around. He can feel his face burning and he hopes he isn’t blushing too hard– this isn’t something he wants any of the paladins to bring up later. Or ever again. 

“I’ll explain some other time, Princess. I think that everyone should run some training drills.” 

“Aw, man, c’mon!” Lance complained. “Thanks Pidge!” 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that Shiro–“ 

“Shh!!” Hunk shushed her. “I’m not in favor of digging a bigger hole than we’re already in!” 

“Let’s go, guys,” Keith sighed. “Besides. We’re not in that much trouble.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?” 

“One time, when I was younger, I thought it would be a cool idea to learn to throw knives, except I didn’t have the kind you’re supposed to use for that. So I just used kitchen ones. Should’ve seen the look on Shiro’s face when he caught me doing it. Plus, he’s not even that annoyed, anyway. Remember Slav?” 

The paladins laughed and continued to share stories about him overreacting to different situations. 

Shiro pointedly pretended not to listen. 

___________________________________________ 

Later, much later, Shiro and Allura ended up alone again, as they often did almost entirely by accident, although this time, it seemed as though Allura had deliberately sought him out. He’d gone to the kitchen, half on the chance she’d be around, and half because he was hungry (he was on edge their entire dinner meal and didn’t eat much, worried someone would bring The Thing up again). He silently prayed she didn’t remember what had happened earlier in the day. 

“Hello, Shiro,” she nodded as she lifted herself up and sat down across from him on the counter top. 

“Hi Princess.” 

“Are you going to tell me why you wouldn’t let the paladins say that word today?” 

She remembered. 

“What word?” he feigned innocence. 

“Shiro,” Allura chastised. “You’re hiding something from me about this word. I’m simply curious. Is it a bad word?” 

He sighed heavily and closed the refrigeration system he’d been staring into the whole time. 

“No, Princess. It isn’t a bad word. It can be a sexual word, though.” 

She gasped. “What do you mean?! I thought we were talking about words that shared the meaning of ‘father’?” 

He was honestly in way over his head with this one. “Well, it has double meaning. It can mean two very different things. It can mean ‘father’ and most of the time, it does mean just that. But when said during sex, it’s like… oh, it’s like a pet name. You know, like “baby”, or “sweetheart”, or something, only the connotation behind it is dirtier than those words. You wouldn’t say it in public if you meant it sexually,” Shiro did his best to explain. “It’s like, something you call a guy who is more dominating in bed.” 

“So Pidge was making a dirty joke.” 

“Yeah, that was all,” Shiro said. 

“But you seemed so upset about it, I thought it would mean something much worse! ‘Daddy’ isn’t so bad of a word after all. We’ve had sex, Shiro, if that’s all it is, why was it so hard to tell me about it?” 

“It’s not that bad, I guess,” Shiro managed, leaving her question unanswered. All the blood was rushing away from his brain, anyway. Hearing her voice say /that word/ was doing things to him and they were just having a conversation. A very, casual conversation. About the daddy kink. Which Shiro might or might not have, depending on if she would say it again. 

“I think I understand now,” Allura said thoughtfully and hopped off the counter and crossed the floor to kiss him on the cheek. “Goodnight!” 

“Night, Allura,” Shiro said as she left the kitchen and headed towards her own room. 

___________________________________

What Shiro thought had been the end of the conversation was apparently only just the beginning, and what happened next took him completely off guard. 

Whenever they’d receive a new mission, Shiro would typically be the one to instruct the paladins on what role each of them should take according to their abilities and strengths. This was not new or unusual. 

What WAS new (and unexpected, but not necessarily unusual) this time was what happened after. 

Allura had sidled up to him as he gave out mission instructions and was standing fairly close to his side, her arm even brushing his if she shifted her weight. As the paladins were all heading off to obey their individual orders and get into their lions, she leaned up and kissed his jaw. 

“Going to pilot Blue?” Shiro inquired. “Or is it my turn to pilot Black today and give the Princess her day off?” he was teasing her. 

“No, I’m going to go,” Allura said, still hanging around him, body far too close for a simple ‘goodbye and good luck’ kiss. 

“Better get going then,” Shiro remarked, not sure what game she was playing. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered, and it clicked. He felt his cheeks burning and he swore he was already half hard, but he was too shocked to really register anything beyond the quick kiss Allura gave him before running off. 

She knew what she was doing. 

The mission was a success, but Shiro was glad he hadn’t been piloting. 

It wouldn’t have done any good to fly distracted. 

_______________________________ 

All of the building tension between them finally broke again, and Shiro found himself back in Allura’s bedroom, kissing and undressing each other until they were finally skin to skin. The familiarity of being back in her bed was comforting, and she felt like home. For a while they simply grind together, lost in the friction of their own two bodies. Shiro was caught in the moment with her; he would have laid there and kissed her and thrust against her cunt until he came between them. Determined to please her, he trailed his fingers down her abdomen and into her folds where he rubbed at her clit until she was making little breathy moans and he felt her clench around him. 

When she moans against his lips, he thinks he is as hard as he as ever been. 

When Allura comes back to herself, she wants more– she always does, and Shiro always gives it to her– but tonight she seems even more anxious than ever to take him, gyrating her hips against him harder. She pushes him onto his back and leans over him, kissing him more urgently this time. 

“C’mon, Daddy,” she teases, “aren’t you going to fuck me?” 

Shiro’s self restraint is fucking gone. It’s like someone flipped a switch in him. His cock is aching, he wants to be inside her so badly, and she knows just how to turn him impossibly on. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He flips their positions so that she’s pinned to the mattress, one hand keeping hers pinned lightly above her head, the other trailing down her chest as he presses kisses into her breasts. 

“You just won’t let that go, huh?” Shiro asks her. 

“No. Not when it obviously turns you on so much. Tell me you want me to stop, and I will,” she answers. 

“Don’t stop,” he says, and rubs his dick along her entrance. She moans and cries out, thrusting her hips and attempting to get him inside of her, to no avail, because Shiro is bent on teasing her back for exposing his kink. They can both have fun with this. 

“What do you say?” he asks. 

“Please?” 

“Hmm…” he pretends to consider, before bending down and pressing a kiss to her clit. She keens and her back arches off the mattress. “Not yet, Princess.” 

“Shiro,” she whines, “Daddy, please.” 

He can’t deny her anything, he realizes, and fuck, he wants to give her everything as he slides into her and she takes him, so easily. 

“God, Allura, you’re so perfect, you know that?” he asks her as he thrusts into her over and over again, her wet heat taking him perfectly. “Look what you do to me.” 

“Mm, yes,” she says, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. He was getting carried away and he knew it; his pace increasing and thrusts becoming more urgent, but beneath him Allura moaned and freely gave praise. He didn’t remember fucking anyone else like this ever. 

“Tell me,” Shiro said, “tell me what you want.” 

“Oh, Daddy, harder, fuck,” Allura said breathily, her head falling back onto pillows, showing off her long neck and breathing heavily as she wrapped her legs around his midsection and pulled herself closer to him. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me, ‘Lura, you’re so good.”   
Allura smirked below him as she met his eyes. “Daddy.” Thrust. “Daddy.” Thrust. “Daddy.” Thrust. And oh god, he was going to die, she was impossibly hot and he was going to die from being so hard. 

“You like this so much, don’t you Daddy? Like to be in charge?” Allura was teasing him but god, he was so into it, so far gone. 

“Yes.” 

“What do you want me to do right now, Daddy?” 

There were a million things he could have said, but instead, it was “Kiss me, ‘Lura,” and she did. 

“You’re so hard inside me, fuck,” Allura breaks their kiss to cry out. He was angled perfectly inside her, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. “Want you to come for me, Daddy. Please, Daddy, I’m so close, come with me, Daddy, Daddy,” she was babbling. 

He would do anything for her. “Let me come inside you,” Shiro mumbled against her lips as his hips began to stutter. “Let Daddy come inside you, please, you want it?” It was filthy, so filthy, and he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, his cock was aching and he was so close and Allura was beautiful underneath him and god– 

Beneath him, Allura bodily shuddered. “Fuck, /yes/,” she cried out and clenched around him, coming and rolling her hips against his once, twice, thrice more before she went still, Shiro following her off the edge and spilling into her. 

A couple minutes later when they’ve both come back to themselves, Shiro can feel his cheeks burning. God, what even was that? Well, for starters, physically, it was good sex, but beyond that– 

“I can see you’re thinking too hard about this,” Allura interrupts his thoughts. She winks at him as she gets up and walks a few feet to the bathroom in her room. She grabs a washcloth and comes back. “Why were you so scared to let go like that?” 

“Dunno,” Shiro shrugs. “On Earth, it’s weird to some people. Thought it might be a turn off for you.” 

“Shiro,” Allura says. “I like you too much for a simple word to be a turn off. In fact, it was rather the opposite. Obviously.” 

“So we can do it again sometime.” 

“I think we might be doing it a lot more,” she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET
> 
> (lemme know what u think, or dont lol)


End file.
